gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto III
25. September 2012 (PS3) Europa 26. September 2012 (PS3, außer DE) 22px|Deutschland 4. Oktober 2012 (PS3, DE) | Genre = Action, Third-Person-Shooter | Spielmodi = 1 Spieler | Plattform = Xbox (nur als Grand Theft Auto Doppelpack zusammen mit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City erhältlich), PC, PS2, iOS-Geräte, Android, PS3 | Einstufung = USK: 18, PEGI: 18, ESRB: AO (ab 18) | Vorgänger = Grand Theft Auto 2 | Nachfolger = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City }} Grand Theft Auto III ('''Grand Theft Auto 3' und GTA 3)'' ist das erste Spiel der GTA-Reihe, das eine 3D-Grafik nutzt. Die Perspektive ist wechselbar, standardmäßig ist die Third-Person-Perspektive aktiviert. Zusätzlich zu den bisherigen Bewegungsmöglichkeiten kann man erstmals auch mit Einschränkungen Boote und ein kleines Flugzeug benutzen. Die Anzahl der Automodelle stieg auf 50; Motorräder existieren, wie schon im zweiten Teil, nicht, obwohl es sie im ersten Teil noch gab. Die Missionen kann man wie bereits zuvor mit einer gewissen Beliebigkeit absolvieren. Es existiert aber erstmals eine zusammenhängende Story, die durch Zwischensequenzen (engl. Cutscenes) erzählt wird und in der man Aufträge für verschiedene Gangs (z.B. für die Leone Mafia-Familie, die Yakuza, die Diablos, die Southside Hoods, das Kolumbianische Kartell oder die Yardies) erledigen muss. Die Geschichte lehnt sich dabei an Gangsterfilm-Klassiker wie beispielsweise Der Pate an. Der Protagonist Claude Speed, der übrigens während des ganzen Spiels kein einziges Wort sagt, kann zwischen den Radiostationen umschalten. Die Sender sind z.B. Flashback FM (der Songs aus dem Film Scarface spielt), K-Jah (der Tracks von dem 1980 erschienenem Album "Rids the World of the evil Course of the Vampires" von Scientist, originaler jamaikanischer Dub spielt), Double Clef FM (Klassik und Stücke der Opern von Verdi) und MSX FM (Drum'n'Bass). Außerdem ist es in der PC-Version erstmals möglich, eigene Musik einzubinden, die vom Spiel als eigener Sender behandelt werden. Die Stadt Liberty City, angelehnt an die Stadt New York, in der GTA III spielt, besteht aus drei Inseln, die erst im Laufe des Spiels freigeschaltet werden. Liberty City wirkt durch die vielen Passanten und Autos sehr lebendig, auch wenn die Texturen auf dem PC recht verwaschen wirken, was die Grafik jedoch nicht schlecht macht. Dieses Manko wird allerdings durch die detailverliebte und comichafte Darstellung der Spielwelt wieder wettgemacht. thumb|Ex-GTA-III-Logo Die Fahrzeuge in GTA III beschränkten sich auf Land- und Wasserfahrzeuge. Allerdings gibt es auf dem Flughafen-Gelände einen Dodo: Es handelt sich um ein Cessna-Propellerflugzeug, bei dem die Flügel gestutzt wurden. Erfahrene und geduldige Spieler können den Dodo tatsächlich fliegen – er war somit das erste benutzbare Luftfahrzeug in der GTA-Serie. GTA III wurde im Jahre 2001 zunächst für die PlayStation 2, anschließend 2002 für den PC veröffentlicht und schließlich 2003 für Xbox. Alle Versionen erfreuten (und erfreuen) sich großen Erfolges und erreichten hohe Verkaufszahlen. Das Spiel wurde 2005, zwei Jahre nach Erscheinen, in Japan mit der Begründung, dass es Gewaltverbrechen verherrliche, indiziert. Dan Houser soll einmal gesagt haben, dass ein GTA in 3D nicht funktionieren werde. Der Erfolg von GTA III und den nachfolgenden Teilen der Serie hat ihn aber eines Besseren belehrt. Zum 10-jährigen Jubiläum nach dem Release von GTA 3 wurde das Spiel am 22. Oktober 2011 für iOS und Android veröffentlicht. Bis auf eine kleine Kürzung ist diese Version identisch mit der Ursprungsversion. Am 25. September erschien Grand Theft Auto III in den USA für die PlayStation 3 im PlayStation Store. Außerdem erschien GTA III am 26. September 2012 in Europa für die PlayStation 3 im PlayStation, außer in Deutschland. Seit dem 4. Oktober 2012 ist GTA III auch in Deutschland im PlayStation Store zum Download verfügbar. Zensur Deutsche Version Die deutschsprachigen Versionen von GTA III wurden allesamt einer Zensur unterzogen. So fehlt Blut komplett (in Die Befreiung des Kanbu gibt es jedoch eine mit Blut beschmierte Wand und in der Mission'' Der tote Passagier'' gibt es eine blutige Leiche im Kofferaum des Wagens), außerdem liegt eine blutige Leiche neben dem Dodo in der Mission Der Flughafen-Coup. Körperteile können nicht abgetrennt werden, Passanten verlieren nach ihrem Tod kein Geld, auf am Boden liegende Passanten und Gegner kann nicht eingetreten werden und Rampages fehlen. Jedoch gibt es in der PS2-Version eine Möglichkeit, Blut doch erscheinen zu lassen: Da Blut in den anderssprachigen Versionen nicht entfernt wurde, muss man nur in den PS2-Einstellungen die Sprache auf English stellen und dasselbe in GTA III im Menü tun. Australische Version Das Spiel wurde vorübergehend in Australien aus dem Verkauf genommen, um neu eingestuft zu werden. Der störende Inhalt war die Möglichkeit des Spielers, Prostituierte mit in seinem Wagen zu nehmen, die dann neben dem Spieler auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nehmen würden. Wenn das Auto dann an einem abgelegenen Ort ist, würde es anfangen, heftig zu wackeln, was auf Sex deuten würde (obwohl beide Charaktere sich im Wagen kein Stück bewegen und regungslos in ihren Sitzen bleiben und nach vorne starren). Eine extra für Australien zensierte Version, wo dieses Feature herausgenommen wurde, wurde später veröffentlicht. Trivia thumb|GTA-III-Logo miniatur|Ein anderes GTA-III-Logo * Das Spiel war 2001 das bestverkaufte Videospiel. Es war auch 2002 das bestverkaufte Videospiel, musste allerdings Grand Theft Auto: Vice City den Vortritt lassen. * Jedes Autokennzeichen von Liberty City hat die Kombination "LC R29". In der Betaversion waren die Kennzeichen noch besser zu lesen. * Eine ursprüngliche Version des Spiels war von der Grafik her im Cel Shading-Stil gehalten * GTA III sollte ursprünglich schon am 2. Oktober 2001 erscheinen, jedoch thumb|Grand Theft Auto III 10th Anniversary Logo wurden nach den terroristischen Anschlägen auf das World Trade Center am 11. September 2001 in New York einige Änderungen am Spiel vorgenommen, zu welchen sich Rockstar angesichts der Ereignisse verpflichtet sah. * Es war das erste britische Spiel, das einen „ELSPA Diamond Million Seller Award“ bekam. * Der Soundfetzen „1000 Chestnut“ (1000 Kastanien) im Polizeifunk wurde aus der „Dirty Harry“-Fortsetzung „The Enforcer“ genommen. * Die Grafik ist in der PS2-Version höher auflösend als in der PC-Version. Fälschlicherweise wird aber oft das Umgekehrte behauptet. * Ursprünglich wurde geplant, GTA III in New York anzusiedeln. Doch schon früh verwarf man diese Idee und erstellte stattdessen Liberty City. * GTA III war zusammen mit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City auch für die Nintendo GameCube geplant, erschien am Ende aber doch nicht für die GameCube. Komplettlösung * 100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto III Fahrzeuge *Fahrzeuge Weblinks * * offizielle Website * offizielle deutschsprachige Website en:Grand Theft Auto III es:Grand Theft Auto III fi:Grand Theft Auto III fr:Grand Theft Auto III it:Grand Theft Auto III ja:グランド・セフト・オートIII nl:Grand Theft Auto III no:Grand Theft auto III pl:Grand Theft Auto III pt:Grand Theft Auto III ro:Grand Theft Auto III ru:Grand Theft Auto III Kategorie:GTA-Serie Kategorie:Rockstar Games